The present invention relates to a two-speed action spring drive to be used for driving a moving toy and the like.
A two-speed action spring drive which is automatically changeable from very slow state to fast state has not previously been available for a moving toy such as a toy auto which is powered by the unwinding action of a spring which has been frictionally wound by rubbing the drive wheel against the floor. The reason is the lack of any reliable means to effect a slow rotation of such a spring drive. If a delay mechanism were introduced in such a drive for this purpose, a rotation of the gear by rubbing the wheel against the floor would result in the destruction of the gear.
The present invention has been accomplished with a view to solving this difficulty. According to the present invention, the solution is obtained by using a detachable means which can idle the gears when an excessive force acts thereon and can also link the geared shafts connecting the reducing gear group and the driving gear group.